Bawoleń
Bawoleń (ang. Buffalord) — rzadki, niemal wymarły gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy, pojawiający się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, w odcinku Ostatni smok na świecie. Wygląd Bawoleń jest dużym smokiem, kształtem ciała przypominającym nieco Gruchotnika. Posiada pękaty i masywny tułów, przy którym cztery krótkie, niewielkie łapy wyglądają zaskakująco nieproporcjonalnie. Z powodu takiej budowy smok na ziemi porusza się bardzo powoli i nie jest w stanie biegać. Z tyłu korpus smoka łagodnie przechodzi w długi, gruby ogon bez wyraźnie zaznaczonej nasady. Bawoleń jest wyposażony w wyrastającą z czubka pękatego grzbietu parę dużych skrzydeł. Nadgarstek każdego z nich jest opatrzony pojedynczym pazurem. Mimo znacznej masy smok nie ma problemów z uniesieniem się w powietrze, choć robi to nader rzadko - zazwyczaj spokojnie pasie się na swojej wyspie, której dobrowolnie nie opuszcza. Głowa jest niezwykle mała w stosunku do masy gada, na pierwszy rzut oka przywodzi na myśl głowę żółwia. Cały łeb jest spłaszczony od przodu, przez co szczęka zwierzęcia jest bardzo krótka. Oczy osadzone są całkowicie w głowie, a między nimi wyrasta potężny róg nosowy. Po bokach smoczego łba znajdują się charakterystyczne rogi, podobne do rogów bawołu. Bawoleń nie posiada wyraźnie zaznaczonej szyi, a jego głowa znajduje się bardzo blisko korpusu, co skutkuje ograniczeniem jej ruchów do minimum. Na większości korpusu znajdują się pojedyncze, małe kolce, które w chwilach zagrożenia służą Bawoleniowi jako broń - smok nadyma się i strzela nimi we wszystkie strony. Z kolei na karku oraz w centrum tułowia widnieją dość duże, osobne łuski, a wzdłuż grzbietu biegnie pas przypominających tępe kolce zgrubień. Skóra smoka, że względu na jego mechanizm obronny, jest bardzo elastyczna. Siedlisko i dieta Jedynym znanym - i, ze względu na niewielką liczbę żyjących osobników, prawdopodobnie jedynym w ogóle - siedliskiem tego gatunku jest wyspa Odin's Respite. Bawoleń nigdy nie opuszcza swoich łąk porośniętych specjalnymi ziołami i jeśli próbuje zabrać go stamtąd jakiś człowiek, smok broni się i zawsze wraca do pokarmu. Bawoleń jest roślinożerny, co nie zdarza się często wśród smoczego rodzaju. Najbardziej lubi jeść trawę i dlatego spotkać go można na łąkach. Spożywa także specjalne, bliżej niezidentyfikowane zioła, od których nigdy się nie oddala. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki z tego gatunku wydają się być niezwykle łagodne, spokojne, ufne oraz ociężałe. Dopóki znajdują się na swojej wyspie, w ogóle nie są agresywne, niezależnie od tego, co dzieje się z nimi bądź wokół nich. Jedyne, co może wyprowadzić Bawolenie z równowagi, to świadomość, iż oddalają się od swojej wyspy. W takich chwilach występują u nich nagłe napady strachu, w czasie których smoki nadymają się i zaczynają ziać ogniem na wszystkie strony. Prawdopodobnie zwierzę nie jest w stanie tego kontrolować. Smok nie daje się wytresować ze względu na silne przywiązanie do swojej wyspy, jednak nie przejawia też agresji względem ludzi, póki się na niej znajduje. Moce i umiejętności Ogień 150px|right|thumb|Ogień BawoleniaBawoleń dysponuje potężnym, wybuchającym płomieniem. Ze względu na dość duży otwór paszczy potrafi wypuścić na wroga ogromną chmurę niszczycielskiego ognia. Jest on tak silny, że pojedynczy Bawoleń może zatopić cały statek. Smok używa go głównie w chwilach ataku paniki, gdy równocześnie nadyma się i strzela kolcami. Mechanizm obronny Charakterystyczną cechą dla tego gatunku smoka jest umiejętność "nadymania się", czyli napełnienia swojego niezwykle elastycznego żołądka powietrzem, dzięki czemu zwierzę staje się znacznie większe. Bawoleń dysponuje również kolcami, którymi w chwilach zagrożenia potrafi strzelać niczym smoki z ostrej klasy. Kolce znajdują się na całym ciele, a zważywszy na to, że smok wystrzeliwuje je jedynie w momencie nadęcia się, strzelają one wszystkie naraz z każdej pokrytej nimi części ciała. Równocześnie Bawoleń zieje chmurą niszczycielskiego ognia. Ślina Ślina tego smoka posiada niezwykłe właściwości lecznicze i jest jedynym znanym lekarstwem na śmiertelną chorobę znaną jako Plaga Odyna. Ślina ta jednak bardzo szybko paruje, a więc od chwili jej pozyskania nie można zwlekać zbyt długo z przygotowaniem i podaniem lekarstwa. Etapy rozwoju Buffalord Egg .png|Jajo Buffalord Hatchling.png|Pisklę Buffalord Gallery 2 wm.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Buffalord Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Bawolenia zostało ukazane w grach. Ma ono owalny kształt i zielony kolor. Skorupę jaja pokrywają zarówno kolce, jak i pas charakterystycznych, szarych i brązowych łusek, przypominających zgrubienia biegnące wzdłuż grzbietu Bawolenia. Pisklę Mały Bawoleń na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina żółwia ze skrzydłami. Dość znacząco różni się od dorosłego osobnika - jest przede wszystkim o wiele mniej masywny, co nie tyczy się jedynie kończyn. Mimo to głowa smoka jest nadal niezmiernie mała, brak również na niej w pełni rozwiniętych rogów. Tytan Bawoleń w tytanicznej formie zmienia głównie kolor - z zielonego na różowo-fioletowy. Jego plamki przybierają ciemny odcień fioletu, podobnie jak kolce, które ponadto stają się większe i ostrzejsze. Bardziej okazale prezentują się również rogi na głowie smoka. Słabości *Smok na swojej wyspie praktycznie się nie rusza ani nie przejawia żadnej agresji, przez co jest łatwy celem dla innych smoków i wikingów. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Ostatni smok na świecie, Astrid dopada choroba zwana Plagą Odyna. Śledzik sugeruje, by znaleźć smoka z gatunku Bawoleń i zdobyć jego ślinę, ponieważ to jedyny lek na chorobę. Jeźdźcy znajdują smoka na wyspie Odin's Respite, jednak nie są w stanie zabrać go na Koniec Świata, gdyż ten po oddaleniu się od wyspy dostaje ataku paniki i z pomocą swoich potężnych zdolności zrywa trzymające go liny. Przyjaciele przywożą zatem Astrid do Bawolenia. Niestety, zanim udaje im się zdobyć nadającą się do ich celów ślinę, zostają zaskoczeni przez Łowców, którzy pragną smoka dla siebie. Czkawce udaje się wynegocjować, że w zamian za obietnicę braku pościgu może on zebrać trochę śliny smoka i pomóc Astrid. Czkawka dotrzymuje słowa, ponieważ wie, że Bawoleń jest w stanie sam się uwolnić. Smok, zabrany z wyspy, dostaje ataku paniki, niszczy łódź Łowców i spokojnie wraca na swoje łąki. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Big Buff Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Exotic Buffalord *Brute Buffalord *Boarcharger *Big Snuff *Mosster *Mudgut *Beezelord DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Auroch King *Frostgnaw *Hearty Buffalord *Maeve's Buffalord *Pufferfinch *Thicket Buffalord W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Ciekawostki *Jego ślina zmieszana z ziołami, którymi się żywi, to jedyny lek na Plagę Odyna. *Zdolnością nadymania ciała powietrzem Bawoleń przypomina ryby rozdymki. *Jest jednym z niewielu smoków, w których jadłospisie na stałe znajdują się określone gatunki roślin - w tym wypadku są to specjalne zioła rosnące na jego wyspie. Innymi gatunkami są Marazmor, Wrzeniec, Strażnik oraz Silkspanner. **Jest też jednym z czterech w pełni roślinożernych smoków - pozostałe to Marazmor, Strażnik i Silkspanner. Zobacz też en:Buffalord es:Buffalord ru:Буйволорд de:Büffelstachel pt-br:Buffalord it:Buffalord Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Bawolenie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising